Cyborg2
by Barracade
Summary: Shrek2 parody! Richard and Starfire are together at last! They are heading to Tameran to meet with her parents but is there trouble a brewing? Some people aren't happy with this marriage and are plotting to split it up. Will they succeed or is the power of love stronger than them.
1. We're ba-ack! :D

Hey everybody! Are you excited to see the first chapter of Cyborg 2? Well you're in luck! I won't keep you long so enjoy!

…..

In the Kingdom of Gotham the castle was quiet. Usually the prince and princess could be seen taking a stroll through the gardens laughing to themselves and the sounds would echo to everywhere else. But there were no sounds of laughter or even any sounds at all. Lord Wayne sighed heavily. Prince Richard and Princess Starfire were absent at the moment. They were heading to Azarath to meet with their friends. But when they left Gotham always felt… So empty, Lord Wayne sighed again. "If I may make a suggestion" Alfred asked Bruce. Lord Wayne turned towards Alfred. "Sure" he said.

…..

The carriage bounced upon the rocky path, although we were not sure if this was because of Princess Starfire's excitement or if it was because of the rocky path. Richard smiled at Starfire as she once again peered out the window. She grinned happily and turned to Richard. "We're almost there Richard" she said as she hugged him tightly. Richard let out a strangled laugh and Starfire put him down. The carriage swiftly climbed the mountain and parked itself in the carriage depot. The castle itself had not changed. An elaborate bridge leading to a tall, proud castle, they did make a place to park the carriages once you crossed the bridge and the bridge could now fold itself up in-case of attacks.

Starfire and Richard eagerly approached the doors as they opened and they went inside. They approached the throne where Beastboy and Raven sat. "Richard, Starfire" Beastboy called out as he stood and embraced them both. Raven also stood and gave them a hug. "It's great to see you" Raven said with a small smile. Everyone wore matching smiles as Cyborg walked in. "Your highnesses" he said with an over-extravagant bow. They all laughed at the dramatic pose. They went to the dining table for lunch and talked about all that had happened in their absence. Suddenly the doors flew open. All five of them stood and turned to face the doors, not yet assuming defensive stances but they were all tense.

A thin man with bright orange hair stood at the door. "Oh uh, you all were having lunch. My mistake" he said politely. "I have a letter for Princess Starfire and Prince Richard, I heard that they were coming here and thought it would be a shorter trip." He said in a rush. Richard took the note and opened it.

"_Dear Starfire, we have heard that you have gotten married! We hope to meet your husband, so please come home soon. Love your parents. _

Richard and Starfire looked at each other. Richard nodded and Starfire smiled. "We will come in a week" Richard said to the messenger. The messenger saluted him and rushed out of the room. They all turned to each-other. "You want to come with us" Richard asked Raven and Beastboy. "Yes, I can put my steward in charge" Raven said with a nod then turned to Cyborg. "And we all will need our personal bodyguard" Raven said with a smirk. Cyborg smiled back "I would be happy to accompany you" he said.

…..

"_Incoherent mumbling"_

"Now don't worry I have everything under control"

"_Unidentified noise" _

"Yes I know what I'm doing"

"_More muttering" _

"The plan is so easy it should go off like clockwork. Now you just get your end of the plan ready."

"_Grumbled resignation" _

"Thank you. Now we will have a surprise for the Prince and Princess."

"_Laughing" _

…..

OK so that was a super short chapter. But this is only the first chapter. I just wanted to give you guys a peek of what was to come. Questions, comments, ideas, concerns, or just implying a job well done, please review! Thank you. :D

But seriously, if you want to say something, just go on and say it.

Read on!

~Barracade


	2. Awkward dinner scenes

YAY Chapter 2, I am so sorry that it is taking me a while to post these chapters, but I have been busy, busy, and busy. Yeah, but guess what!? My birthday is coming up soon! Yay!

1-800Fangirl: No you need more computer time XD. But it's ok I'm not good at reviews. :P I like Shrek 2 as well, it's probably my favorite. :3 And I am glad that you like my stories. After I finish these two parodies I'm not sure if I'm going to do another movie parody or make up a new story, but I will write something nonetheless. I might rewrite one of my old stories. They are written awfully. :/

Nalash-Polal-Falayt: Thank you and you'll have to wait no longer. :P But as for your question I'm thinking no, I'm not into big romance scenes, or at least writing them. There might be little cute scenes here and there but no big scenes. And this story is supposed to be centered on the RobStar pairing. :P

…..

The Carriage rolled down the rocky land Cyborg driving his baby. Now the journey was full of sites and rather grueling, but there was one aspect that made the ride much more, tiring. "Are we there yet?" Raven asked. (I loved that part of the episode 'Car trouble" XD) Cyborg gritted his teeth as he steered the carriage. "Are we there yet?" Beastboy asked. They seemed to be taking turns, Raven every once in a while and Beastboy every minute. Cyborg gritted his teeth again and turned to them "NOOO!" he yelled. Minutes passed and it seemed like they were done asking… "Are we there yet" Raven drawled out, it seemed like she was _trying _to annoy him. Cyborg sighed and looked ahead of him and smiled. "Almost" he said. The Kingdom was in sight and everyone was on pins and needles. "Ow' Beastboy yelled as he jumped to his feet and looked at the offending seat. Oh they were literally on pins and needles.

The carriage sloped up the cobblestone path and started towards the giant tameranian castle. Starfire was bouncing up and down with excitement. "Oh I can't wait to see my Knorfka and my sister!" She cried. The carriage stopped at the end of a giant red carpet and on the other side was a girl who seemed to be a little older than Starfire and a burly man next to her with hair as red as Starfire's and a beard to match. The door to the carriage opened and Richard stepped out and held put his arm and brought Starfire out. They walked arm in arm to them. There was a heavy silence and Cyborg looked to them. "I'll just park the car" he said and both Raven and Beastboy nodded and stayed in the cart to go with him. The carriage pulled away slowly and rounded around to park itself. "Blackfire, Galfore!" Starfire cried as she came forward and hugged them. Galfore returned the hug heartily but Blackfire only half-heartedly hugged her back. "Sister dear, it is so good to see you" she said with a smile.

Galfore held out his arm to Starfire to lead her in. Starfire took his arm with a smile and they walked in. Richard held out his arm begrudgingly to Blackfire to lead her in. Blackfire took his arm and glared at him with Starfire not looking. Richard's eyes widened, what was this girl's problem? All four of them walked into the castle and headed to the dining area.

Galfore sat at the head of the table with Blackfire to his left, Starfire sat on his right with Richard next to him. There were five seats left and soon the other three came to the table. "Yum I'm starving" Beastboy said as he bounded through the halls. Cyborg reached over and pulled him over to the table whispering "we have to act dignified at this castle" In his ear. Beastboy nodded and walked around the corner and through the door to the dining room. Beastboy sat next to Richard, Raven sat next to Beastboy, and Cyborg sat at the other end of the table. There was a lengthy awkward silence that followed their arrival. Starfire looked from her friends to her family desperately thinking of something to say to ease the tension, but Blackfire beat her to the punch. She stood up quickly and turned to the new arrivals. "You, why are you here? You all are nothing but a bunch of freaks!" She yelled as she pointed venomously at Cyborg and Beastboy.

Starfire came to their rescue as she stood to her feet as well with her hands in a non-threatening gesture. "Sister Blackfire, they helped to rescue me from the dreaded tower and are my friends" she said. Blackfire scowled at her friends and sat down without further comment. Starfire sat down and there was officially more tension in the air. Luckily they were saved from the silence by the servants bringing in a fair selection of food. They sat it down on the table and retreated. Beastboy stared at the odd wiggling green blob. "Uh, this is vegetarian. Right?" He asked as he looked around worriedly. Starfire laughed slightly and Beastboy frowned. Cyborg shrugged and picked up a big heaping plate of Green ham? "Alright, now I just need some green eggs" Cyborg said as he took a big bite out of the oddly colored ham. (Did you see what I did there?)

Soon everyone was eating the strange food and were all somewhat satisfied. Blackfire took her chance to slip away from the dinner table. And Galfore also retired after he said goodnight to Starfire and her friends. He also told a servant to set up their rooms and show them the way. Even though the food was questionable the rooms were quite comfortable. In one room we see Cyborg recharging, and in another we see Beastboy jumping on the bed, and in another room… We see Starfire and Richard having a conversation. Shall we eavesdrop?

"I'm worried that your family doesn't like me" Richard said sadly. "That is just Blackfire, she just, we, uh… She hasn't," Starfire trailed off. "She hasn't been the best sister to you?" Richard asked filling in the blanks. Starfire nodded "she seems to have a 'the problem' with me. I do not understand why she is so the cold with me" Starfire said as she hung her head. Richard put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "It doesn't matter what she thinks, you still have a family with your friends." He smiled at her. Starfire smiled back. "I know, I just wish that she would be my sister again" Starfire said.

…..

Blackfire was pacing in her room. She turned to the corner. "Yeah I know, just give me some time!" She shook her head as she paced the room again. –Grumble- "Yeah, I just need to come up with a plan. Just give me some time. –Muttering- "Yes, I know… Just give me some, wait! I got an idea!"

…..

Ok guys so that's the end of that chapter, so I just wanted to ask you a question. I already know who I want the bad guy to be but I want to know what you want him/her/it to be.

So should it be….

A: Just Blackfire… It's always Blackfire..

B: Kitten should make a nasty comeback! :D

C: Like in the Tv show with Gurdelslecksh. (Betrothed, the green blob monster)

D: Someone else (Explain)

Yeah so please comment, and I'll get back to you, I would really like to know your opinion so please review! :D Thanks for reading!


	3. Now what's happening?

A guy that likes to read: Thanks! :D And I am thinking *SPOILER ALERT* that Blackfire will be the fairy God mother.

1-800Fangirl: I don't like bad people. But Blackfire is definitely a good bad person. (Does that even make any sense?) Thank you so much :D And I added that for humor. Just I thought it would be funny. XD

Nalash Polal Falayt: Everyone is thinking Blackfire. *Nods non and shrugs* Makes sense. Slade is an original idea. But yes that is a reference. XD

Artemis Raven Courtney: Again, Blackfire pops up! Red X is nice and original though. :O But yes I do have them together in this like Donkey/Dragon. :P But I probably won't have many scenes with them, if any at all.

I am so sorry, I have been super busy, I finally have a life. XD But I have many ideas so I will have to finish the two I'm working on before I start anything new. :P

But for the record, Blackfire is going to be both the fairy God mother and the 'King' from the movie. So enjoy the latest chapter! :D

…..

Richard yawned as he sat up stretching his arms. He turned to the door where the noise came from. He sat up and scratched his head as he trudged to the door. He stepped on a creaky floor-board and flinched turning towards Starfire, who was still fast asleep in her bed snoring softly. He sighed and answered the door. He was surprised to see Blackfire there. He stood there for a moment and thought of something to say.

"Hey" Blackfire said with a smile. Robin could only blink at her. "So I'm sorry about earlier today, say why don't you and your friends come out for a walk with me so we can get to know each other. Blackfire tilted her head slightly waiting for his answer.

"Uhmm" Robin said intelligently. Blackfire grinned.

"So I'll take that as a yes!" Blackfire said with a wave of her hand. She handed Richard a marked map and started to walk down the hall. "Meet me there at 8:30 pm" she said as she disappeared without a trace. Robin blankly stared at the way she went and sighed to himself, and with that he closed the door behind him and settled back in bed.

Richard got up not wanting to wake his precious wife, as she is not a happy camper when doing so. He changed into an outfit that would do for the outdoors and went to meet up with his friends. Blackfire had informed them yesterday to meet her at the lake. And soon the whole group was out on a trip to the lake. They trudged through the foliage and soon found out an important fact.

"Were lost now aren't we?" Raven commented with a sigh. Everyone else sighed along with her.

"No we are not" Robin said as he shook his head.

"Uh dude, yes we are" Beastboy said as Raven nodded her head with agreement. Cyborg sighed.

"I told you we should've typed in the address in my GPS mode. I could've found the way quicker!" Cyborg said as he sat down on a tree stump. They were lost in the middle of the forest.

"We need to keep moving, Blackfire is waiting for us" Beastboy said as he grabbed Cyborg's hand and tried to haul him up.

"Beastboy's right, we need to keep moving" Robin said as Cyborg stood to his feet.

"Hey I hear the trickling of a stream" Beastboy said as he craned his head to listen. Cyborg lifted up his arm.

"My scanners detect a heartbeat. It must be her." Cyborg said and everyone grinned as they followed Beastboy.

They all ran and saw the stream and as they followed it along they saw the massive lake. They soon saw a figure standing in the shadows, but it wasn't Blackfire.

"It's about time you showed up" the figure said and it stepped out to reveal…

Beastboy and Cyborg gasped in horror.

…..

Starfire woke up and sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked to her right to greet her husband but soon noticed that he was gone. She gasped as she rose to her feet. And she frantically looked around for him. She dressed in her royal garb and rushed through the halls of the castle. Soon she approached Blackfire. "Dear sister, have you seen Richard, or any of my friends?" She asked hesitantly. Blackfire turned to Starfire with a worried expression.

"No I haven't sister dear, are you sure that their not in the gym?" she asked.

"No I have already looked there"

"How about in the stables tending to their horses"

"Not there"

"Perhaps they are in the dining room?"

"They're not their either" Starfire said with a horror-stricken face.

"I'm sure they'll come back, now come we must prepare for the ceremony" Blackfire said as she held out a hand. Starfire took it reluctantly and she only had one thought on her mind.

"Where could they be?"

…..

So that's the end of the chapter! I will try to have more for you soon, and if I don't…. Blow up my private messaging, that should get the point across. XD

Also, once I finish the two stories I'm working on, would any of you all be interested in a series dedicated to you? Like a reality show I don't want to give out many facts because I don't want anyone taking my ideas but tell me what you think.

So read, review, and you'll get a thank you!

Read on!

~Barracade


	4. NO, not him AGAIN!

Yay new chapter!

1-800Fangirl: *Sticks tongue out at you playfully* Yes I have a life, and I am hoping to have a job soon. :P and since you've been waiting so patiently, I've decided to update early just for you. ;) Thank you so much for your support. :D

Artemis Raven Courtney: You'll have to wait, but you might be surprised by what you find. *Evil laughter*

Nalash Polal Falayet: I'm sorry that my chapters are being short but I've been like crazy busy. :P I'll try to up my game. And I'm glad you think so, no one else seemed to answer my question. :/

So without further ado, I give you the next chapter of CYBORG2! (Hey that rhymed. Lol)

…..

They followed Garfield through the forest with eager faces. They soon came to a clearing and reached the lake. They saw a figure in the shadows, but it wasn't Blackfire…

"It's about time you got here" the figure said as it came out of the shadows. Beastboy and Cyborg gasped at the figure while Richard gave him a questioning look and Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Not you again" Beastboy exclaimed while Cyborg groaned at their misfortune. The figure chuckled.

For there he stood, in his black costume with a skull mask. It was Red X. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire were the only ones to have met this adversary, but they were confident that they could take him.

"Who are you and where is Blackfire!" Richard demanded. The figure chuckled again.

"Take a guess" Red X said as he got out a sticky X and flung it at Beastboy. Beastboy dodged it easily and they all sprang into action.

Red X jumped back to avoid a tiger slashing at him and he pressed a button on his suit. Red goo squirted out of his costume and launched him into the air. The substance glued him to a tree where he could only hang there. He tried transforming to escape but it was all to no avail. Cyborg blasted at him with his sonic cannon and Red X barely rolled out of the way of the blast. Richard pulled out his staff and swung at him. Red X pulled out an X and used it to block the X. He soon latched onto the staff with two X's and used them to pull the staff out of Richard's hands and through the air.

Richard spared a glance at his staff as it gleamed lightly before disappearing into the shimmering, blue lake. He turned to Red X just in time to be punched in the face. He stumbled back slightly but Red X persisted with another punch that was blocked before a roundhouse delivered by Richard knocked him over. Red X fell to the ground with oomph but rolled to the side and was back on his feet again.

Although he was on his feet he was unable to dodge the sonic blast from Cyborg. He hit one of the trees and shook his head before he launched another X at Cyborg it landed on the opening of his cannon and he gasped as he tried to pry it off. Red X smirked from under his mask but soon had to turn his attention back to Robin as he came back for another round. Richard came down with a spinning kick that Red X caught with his hand. Richard back-flipped off of his hand then threw a punch at him which was dodged. Red X retaliated with a punch to the underside of his chin, then with another punch to the face and finished by kneeing him in the stomach. Richard tumbled to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. Red X prepared to perform a roundhouse kick that would surely knock him out but was hit by an angry, green rhino. The rhino morphed into everyone's favorite changeling.

"DUDE, you ruined my hair!" he yelled as he pointed to his green locks with plenty of red gooey lumps clumped to it. Red X scrambled to his feet and faced the angry, green teen. Beastboy morphed into a wolf and sprinted towards him. Red X dove to the side as the wolf pounced and dodged it but was once again unprepared for a sonic blast. He stood shakily and gasped as a giant black Raven ghosted out of the ground enveloping him in one of its massive talons. It held him in place as it glared at him with its glowing white eyes.

Red X looked at the situation he was in, he frantically searched for a way to escape but found none. The Raven lowered to the ground but still held onto him as Cyborg stepped forward.

"Ok, so why are you here, and where is Blackfire" Cyborg asked slowly with a flat, stern voice. Despite the situation he was in Red X let out a chuckle.

"Blackfire is at her castle, as for why I'm here…. Well, take a wild guess" Red X said, and despite the voice modifier, everyone could hear the laughter in his voice. They all stared at him suspiciously and Richard walked up.

"Blackfire hired you, didn't she" he asked with a growl. Red X chuckled, again.

"You're smarter than you look kid" he said. "But don't kill me for it; I was hired to do it. You might want to have a little talk with Blackfire. And soon I might add, she has a few friends who want you all gone, well one of them wants Richard to live I guess" Red X mused. Richard growled deep in his throat.

"Who hired you" Richard bellowed as he grabbed the scruff of Red X's outfit.

"I can't tell you, but I can help. Blackfire sometimes visits her friends at the club down by the old cottage around 10:00 pm-ish. You might want to check there" Red X stated. Also, you might want to lay low, that way she doesn't send others after you, kid." He added as an afterthought. Richard sighed heavily.

"Ok guys, we need to check that club later. Let him go Raven" Richard said in a benevolent mood. Raven sat him down and dissolved into the Raven everyone knows.

"Thanks Kid, good luck" Red X said with a salute as he disappeared into the foliage. "I'm glad I got paid in advance" Red X said to himself with a chuckle. He was now planning on fleeing from this kingdom, maybe head over to Nol? He didn't know where he was going, but as long as it was far away from Blackfire when she started to throw a tantrum, it was good to him.

Richard turned to his friends. "Alright friends, we have another adventure on our hands. We need to learn all we can from this so I'll need all of your help. Raven, I want you to use your powers to sneak around the castle, tail Blackfire and find out what she is up to and how to stop it. Beastboy and Cyborg, I want you all to check out this club and find out all you can. I will disguise myself and ask around the city. Any questions" Richard asked and everyone shook their heads indicating that they understood. Richard smiled. "We can do this, meet me here at 6:00 tomorrow. Now go!" he cheered and everyone split up heading to their destinations or taking naps in preparation for the night shift.

They hoped that everyone would find something, and would come back tomorrow to relay the information they have received.

Starfire, however, was sad as she couldn't find her friends, she only hoped that they would come back unharmed.

She had no idea about the danger they were in, nor did she know about the danger looming dangerously over her own head.

What would happen next?

…..

So, were you expecting that? I handed you another piece in this story, I would love to hear what you are thinking will happen next! Thank you for reading and a review would be absolutely wonderful. :) Also, what did you think of the fighting scene? Was it ok? Anyways as always~

Read on!

~Barracade


End file.
